Maelstrom
|-|Base= |-|Vinaigrette= Summary Maelstrom is an important supporting character in KoreZombie. She's a vampire ninja who's lived in the same hidden mountain village as Seraphim ever since becoming one. Following the village chief's death, a war broke out over who the successor should be, splitting the village into 2 factions. Maelstrom is part of the reformative faction, desiring to leave the old ways behind and making themselves more known within regular human society. Because of that, Maelstrom has accustomed herself to humans a lot, going to school, making friends, and taking the name Yuki Yoshida. Cheerful, upbeat, positive, and athletic, she's a tomboy who wishes for the war between vampire ninja factions to end. After accidentally kissing Ayumu Aikawa, she's officially engaged to him by her clan's customs; initially against it, she soon seriously falls in love with him. Her body serves as a container for a powerful magical weapon, dubbed Vinaigrette, that Ariel intends to use to overthrow Virie. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, at least 9-A with fire, possibly higher | Unknown, possibly 8-C, far higher with self-destruction Name: Maelstrom, Mael, Yuki Yoshida, Tomonori, Yukinori Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire Ninja, Part of the Reformative Faction, Masou Renki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Mastery of ninja tools, Acrobatics, Oil Manipulation, Damage Boost against demons via special oil, Self-Sustenance (Type 2, food only), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low; if body parts are cut off, they can be reattached by pressing them on the main body), Can vanish and reappear in a flash, Substitution, Can masterfully strike opponents at their weak spots with pinpoint accuracy, Statistics Reduction, Minor Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fear Manipulation | Fire Manipulation (Much stronger than before), Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (fire element; the power is selective, which means that it can choose what body parts are intangible), Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Comparable to Seraphim), at least Small Building level with fire, possibly higher (Took out a large dragon with a single fireball, while Ayumu and Seraphim were struggling. The dragon could casually destroy a large room) | Unknown, possibly Building level (Stated the building they were in wouldn't be able to contain her power), far higher with self-destruction (would have destroyed an entire park) Speed: At least Subsonic (Moves faster than the eye can see, shouldn't be any slower than Seraphim) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level+ (Should be comparable to Seraphim) | At least Small Building level (Unfazed from getting cut by Kyoko) Stamina: Vampire ninjas have gone through rigorous training since childhood and prepared to face any situation. Can stand up to stronger opponents for a while, and has no issue fighting while wounded. Less stamina than Seraphim | Far higher (Completely unfazed from getting sliced up) Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters with ninja tools, Dozens of meters with elemental attacks and forcefield Standard Equipment: Kunai, Shuriken, Containers of special oil Intelligence: While not as skilled as Seraphim or Sarasvati, Maelstrom is a skilled vampire ninja with good experience. She's however not very smart | Focused on destroying anything in her surroundings Weaknesses: Needs to drink blood to replenish energy every few hours | Emotional turmoil within Maelstrom will trigger a 30-second countdown before Vinaigrette self-destructs Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Special Oil:' Through experimentation, Maelstrom's faction has created a type of oil capable of melting monsters and demons to their core, with merely a small splash *'Vinaigrette:' In her attempt to overthrow Virie, Ariel created a powerful masou renki she hid inside Maelstrom. Whenever she's in grave danger or she loses consciousness, the weapon will activate and take control of her mind and body, taking the form of a 2-meter tall burly man whose right half of his body is made of flames. The "man" is attached to Maelstrom's back and cannot be detached; it can extend its body, turn its body or parts of it intangible, create dome-shaped forcefields (to either prevent enemies from approaching or from escaping when the self-destruct countdown starts), and it uses Maelstrom to cast spells. While spells are being cast, even if Maelstrom is hurt, she will keep casting them unperturbed **'Masticore:' A fire spell with a large area of effect. Sends a scorching wave in the form of a person. She obliterated part of a building with it. The chant is: "These are the crossroads of life. I proceed on the road of life, whilst you proceed on the road of death. Be bitten to pieces. Masticore." **'Absolute Fenrir:' An indiscriminate ice spell that freezes anything in a tens-meters radius within a second. Requires strength the level of Zombie-Ayumu's to break the ice. The chant is: "Liberate your frozen heart. Change even the breaths of Gods into blizzards. Rush through. Absolute Fenrir." **'Hellion Stream:' An indiscriminate wind spell in the form of a tornado with Maelstrom at its center. The winds grow stronger and expand over time, destroying the surroundings. The chant is: "Offspring of god and dragon, gather here in both my hands. Listen to the voice of your king and gather here in both my hands. Explode. Hellion Stream." Keys: Base | Vinaigrette Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Organic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Vampires Category:Ninjas Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8